No Distractions
by NewYorkGreen8
Summary: Cato was a trained killing machine, and had one purpose in life- to win the Hunger Games. Every trainer he had ever had, his parents, his siblings, everyone had always told him to let nothing stop him from fulfilling his destiny. No distractions. It was a simple thing to remember, until he laid eyes on Avery Solveig- the District Nine tribute.


**"Avery Solveig!" The capitol women beamed, awaiting a response. Chilling seconds passed, the crowd beginning to murmur. A slight parting in the crowd caught Frill, the Capitol woman's attention. She grew anxious, a faint grin forming on her orange painted lips as a small figure emerged from the throng of girls. The girl held her composure, though people closest to her as she walked by could see her small bottom lip quivering slightly. The peacekeepers kept close to her as she made her way towards the stage, the whispers of those around her ringing through her ears. Frill smiled at her, reaching a thin hand out towards the short girl and pulling her up to the podium with her. **

** After Avery took her place beside Frill, the flamboyantly dressed woman continued to announce the male tribute from District Nine. Avery didn't pay attention when she called out a name, only recognizing the young twelve-year-old boy's face as tears began dripping down his cheeks. An older boy volunteered, but by then Avery had lost all hearing - a high-pitched ringing replacing it. The next few moments Avery simply trudged where Frill guided her, the sixteen year old in her own state of shock. **

** All at once the ringing disappeared and Avery was fully aware of what was happening. She was shoved into a small room located in the Justice Building, her breaths becoming quick and anxiety ridden. She was alone for a minute before the door flew open, her father rushing in and taking her in his arms. His breathing was heavy as well as hers as the two just stood in each other's embraces. **

** "You're going to be okay, Avery Lynn." His voice was raspy when he spoke, quiet and hoarse. Even though the words were meant to relax Avery, they did the opposite. Tears cascaded down her tan face, shaking her head rapidly against her father's chest. The middle-aged man gently took her by the shoulders, forcing Avery to look him in the eyes. Tears of his own escaped his eyes as he studied her features, taking in every little thing about her. **

** The door once again opened, a peacekeeper standing in the doorway informing Avery's father that his time was up. Avery wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck as she tried to steady her breathing. "I love you dad. Take care of yourself." She knew that he understood the real meaning of her words as she knew she wouldn't be returning to him. He nodded, placing a firm kiss on her forehead, "You too kiddo. I love you." That was it before the peacekeeper escorted her father out. **

** Avery was shocked as the door opened quickly after, a small framed boy being nudged in. "Caspian," Avery whispered as tears threatened to overflow once more. The eleven year old boy looked up at her with his gentle green eyes, cautiously wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. Avery had taken Caspian under her wing after she had stopped a group of boys from beating him up five months prior. He had attached to her quickly and soon took to following her everywhere she went. She didn't mind though, Caspian was a loyal friend and he warmed her heart every time he complimented her- Avery was perfect in every aspect to Caspian. He had become a brother to her, and she had vowed to herself that she'd protect him. **

** Caspian pulled away from her slightly, his arms remaining around her though as he spoke. "You're going to win, right? For me, right?" His hopeful words broke Avery's heart. She lost control of her tears as she shakily nodded, whispering out a "yes" before she pulled him close to her once more. The door opened and Avery chocked out a sob. **

** "I love you Avery. You have to win, for me." Caspian whispered. Avery pursed her lips and nodded, bending down and taking Caspian's chin in her hand. "I love you too, Casp. For you." A tear rolled down her cheek as she placed a sweet kiss to his cheek. **

** He was guided out of the room and once again Avery was alone. She took a seat in the hard chair beside the window, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as the minutes passed agonizingly slowly. Soon the door opened and Frill slipped into the room, smiling grandly at Avery. She took hold of Avery's elbow, lifting her up and guiding her out another door. **

** "Alright sweetums, the rest of the process should pass quite quickly. We'll reach the Capitol in only an hour's time and from there we'll start your training." Frill chattered on as she led Avery towards the large train, though Avery only nodded and listened attentively. **

** As they stepped onto the train Avery released a quiet gasp at the sight before her. The train was exquisitely decorated, diamond encrusted chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, exuberantly lighting the car. Tables lined the walls, platters upon platters of varieties of food that Avery had never even seen covering them. The table before her was mahogany, the shine glaring off of its clean surface. District nine was among the poorest districts, Avery had never been able to even dream of something being as stunning as the room she stood in. **

** Frill smiled at her, nodding enthusiastically, "Astounding, correct?" Avery could only nod slowly, still taking in her surroundings. Frill's smile remained plastered on her porcelain face as she began walking around the car, pointing at different doors the led to different sections of the train. **

** The boy tribute, the one whom had volunteered for the twelve-year-old, joined Avery and Frill on the train. His hair was a warm chestnut-brown with small curls reaching below his ears and his skin was the same soft tan shade as Avery's. His eyes were a woodsy green, darker than Caspian's, Avery took note to. He introduced himself to her awkwardly, clumsily shaking her hand before saying, "I'm Persei Galloway." She had only nodded, mumbling "Avery Solveig" before hastily turning away and going in search of Frill. The thought that in two weeks Persei would be dead was a haunting thought, looking at him only made it worse. **

** Avery found Frill, speaking with a man looking slightly older than her father in a separate car of the train. "Avery, sweetie, I'd like you to meet your mentor. This is Greir Gulu, victor of the 59th Hunger Games."**

** Greir smiled, his worry lines becoming more noticeable with this action. Avery wondered how he could be smiling at a girl that he'd be sending off to certain death in two weeks, but she shrugged off her pessimistic thought and weakly smiled in return. Persei had followed her in, introducing himself to Greir as well. The three took a seat in the main car of the train along with Frill and Greir began talking. **

** "How're you two feeling?" He started off. Avery could think of a million sarcastic replies, but she kept them to herself. Persei was quick to answer, his words coming out scrambled and mashed together. "N-never been mo-more nervous," he stuttered, Avery's gray eyes falling to the floor as she began to feel pity towards Persei. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, awaiting her response. All she offered was a bored shrug of her shoulders, keeping her eyes locked on her black shoes. **

** The room fell silent for a moment before Greir began his advice to them. He mentioned sponsors, how they'd have to be charming in order to make people like them and want to sponsor them. He talked about the training that they would go through, the different kinds of stations they had the opportunity to visit and learn from. Battle and survival skills. The tributes parade, which sounded especially horrid to Avery. She had never liked attention being completely on her. Greir covered everything he knew, answering questions of Persei's and waiting and patiently hoping that Avery would ask a question - she never did. **

** Light shined through the windows of the train, catching everyone's attention. Frill squealed in delight, clasping her hands together and leading the two tributes to the window. They hesitantly looked out, being taken back from the indescribable sight. They had reached the Capitol. **

** Stepping off the train was havoc- the swarms of Capitol citizens overwhelming. Persei was petrified as Greir pushed through the crowd and towards the training center. Frill followed closely behind him, Persei behind her, and Avery following in last. The lobby was extravagant just as the train had been, if not more. Avery's eyes wandered throughout the building as they made their way up to the ninth floor where they would be staying until the games began. **

** "Oh, I do love this whole setup." Frill beamed as they stepped onto the floor. Avery rolled her eyes, grumbling about how the setup of the entire situation was repulsive. Greir smirked at her, obviously hearing her remark and finding humor whereas Frill became discouraged. **

** That night, even within the warmth of the capitol made bed, Avery didn't sleep. Flashes of nightmares struck her subconscious, making it impossible for her breathing to be anything but anguished and fast. The entire capitol made her sick. **

** The following morning an anxious knock on the door awoke Avery from her light sleep. Frill marched into the bedroom without a care and began chattering to Avery about the Tributes Parade that she would be preparing for that day. As Avery was presented to her prep team - Saffra, Delphi, and Mizar- she was rushed into "cleansing" as they had called it. She was waxed and plucked and prodded at, receiving a murmur from Delphi every now and then regarding her gorgeous hair and striking eyes. **

** After time, her prep team deemed her acceptable to meet her stylist. He waltzed into the clean room; white capitol colored hair slicked back and silver paint dotting his eyelids. When he smiled he revealed a full mouth of glossy white teeth, holding out his hand to shake Avery's. "I'm Wren, and I'll be your stylist for the rest of the time being." He was charming, earning a suppressed giggle from Avery as he spoke about the normally hideous outfits that tributes were forced to wear to the tribute parade. "Now I promise you, you won't be caught dead in anything hideous while you're in my care." Avery had giggled when he said this as well. **

** Avery's heart raced as she stood in lineup for the tribute parade to begin. Fellow tributes around her watched her warily, eyeing her outfit and murmuring to their district partner. She turned to Persei, disappointed to find him caught up in a piece of fabric. A chuckle from a couple feet away caught her attention, the small blonde turning to the source. **

** Before her stood a tall blonde boy - man - dressed in golden armor. His cropped hair was slicked back, ice blue eyes alluring. Avery found herself staring and quickly looked down bashfully.**

** The blonde boy smirked, his eyes trailing along Avery's figure and leading up to her gold dusted cheeks, lastly meeting her amber eyes. He tilted his head gently, studying her tiny features more carefully as her eyes wandered around the room. **

** "Shit." He mumbled, his district partner turning to him, "what?" she snapped. He shook his head in return, standing up straighter and facing forward as the chariot began to move. The tribute parade had begun, just the beginning of the games. **


End file.
